the slow dying flower
by Not-A-Very-Good-Writer
Summary: what will happen when some one else comes to stay with Tohru Kyo Yuki and Shigure?
1. Chapter 1

(Fruits Basket) the slow dying flower

Chapter 1: Hello

Tohru was grocery shopping for the week when a familiar voice called from behind her

"Oh My Goodness, Tohru is that you?" she turned around to she her old next-door neighbors.

"Mrs Tuka? How nice too see you."

"How have you been?"

"Quite well actually."

"That's so good to hear." The woman said gladly. braking away from that she grabbed her daughters hand and gently pulled her forwards "You remember my daughter Lily?"

"Of course. It's nice too see again Lily." The girl said nothing just gave a faint smile.

"Lily say hello to Tohru."

"Hello." Said a shy little voice.

"I haven't seen you since." The woman stopped her self from going on with the sentence

"It's alright." Tohru assured "You can say it. really it's fine. When I think about it it's been almost a year since her accident." She froze for a moment before looking at the little girl hiding behind her mother "That would mean your 8 years old by now wouldn't it?"

"That's right. She's all grown up now." The woman said smiling down at her daughter. She looked up facing Tohru and continued to speak "You know my husbands out of town for the next 2 weeks or so and I have to go for quite a few days my self. I'm struggling to find a baby sitter that I can trust to watch over her while me and my husband are away." She stopped speaking for a moment. A look of embarrassment and shame filled her face. Tohru felt sorry for the woman. "I'm sorry but. I'm not sure that I could."

"I understand" the woman said looking to the floor. Tohru looked at her then looked at the little girl. "Well … there is a spare room in the house I'm staying" the woman looked up at Tohru "… and I'm sure if I explained it to them the others they wouldn't mind if Lily were to stay with us for a few days." Before Tohru could say another word the woman threw her arms around her. After a minute she let go and said "thank you so much I promise she wont be any trouble, none at all."

"Oh no. really its no problem. I guess ill write down my details for you."

"Yes thank you so much ill never forget this." Tohru had never seen such relief from a person before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Yuki? Do you know where Shigure and Kyo are? Lily's going to be any second."

"I'm not sure as far as the cat but Shigure told me he'd be late home tonight and he might miss dinner."

"So its just us? That's a shame I really wanted everyone to meet Lily tonight."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tohru opened the door to find a woman holding a small carry bag and a shy looking little girl holding one hand with the other "Hello please come in. Dinner's just about ready."

"Oh I'm sorry but I really can't stay I'm already running late as it is." Tohru was shut down with this answer but she didn't have time to react as the woman continued quickly "okay so here are all her things." The woman said holding the bag out to Tohru she was about to take it when Yuki stopped her.

"I'll take that for you." Yuki interrupted.

"Oh thank you." Yuki took the bag and made his way up to the spare room. The woman suddenly stopped doing everything so quickly and said "thank you so much for doing this."

"Oh no, no really it's no trouble at all." Tohru insisted. The woman nodded before hugging Tohru then turning to her daughter "Remember" she said while placing her hands on her daughters cheeks "behave." Nothing was said by the girl, she just stayed still and looked directly at her mother. the woman eventually let go "Well… I must be off now ill come pick her up in about a week."

"Of course."

"Well… good bye then."

"Good bye Mrs Tuka. Have a safe journey." Tohru thought the woman acted strange. She almost seemed like a different person from the previous day.

After the woman had left Tohru invited the girl in "come in. Lily" the girl quietly stepped inside and looked around her, but she didn't move from the spot she was standing on. Tohru shut the door behind her.

Yuki had finally come back down stairs. And Tohru introduced him to lily. "Lily, this is Yuki, he's one of the boys who lives here with me."

The girl answered with a quiet and gentle "hello"

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you Lily." In return the girl gave a shy smile.

"I'm sorry my other friends couldn't be here to meet you tonight but I'm sure you'll see them in the morning." The girl gave a small nod. "You must be hungry. Ill show you to the table and I'll bring the food out so we can eat okay?" the girl once again said nothing just nodded.

As they walked into the main room of the house the girl looked in ore at the room.

"Wait here I'll be right back okay?" The girl once again just nodded.

"I'll come with you." Said Yuki and they both made their way into the kitchen.

Lily waited a second before moving further into the center of the room towards the table. She didn't move very far before Tohru and Yuki came back into the room with the food and placed it on the table. "I hope you're not allergic to fish. I'm so silly I didn't even think to ask if you were allergic to anything."

"It's okay I'm not allergic to anything." She said quietly.

"Well that's a relief." Tohru said happily "come eat with us Lily." She slowly made her way over to the table and sat down next to it. Tohru handed her a bowl of food "here you go Lily." Lily took it and placed it down gently in front of her.

"It's hot." She quietly said aloud to her self. Not realizing that the other two had heard her.

"OH NO DID IT BURN YOU? ARE YOU HURT? YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE A FEW MINUTES AND YOUR ALREADY HURT. QUICK WE NEED MEDICAL SUPLIES." Panicked Tohru.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that its just… I don't usually eat hot foods at home."

Both Tohru and Yuki looked at her in silence

"Damn it I'm hungry. What's' for dinner?"

"Kyo." Said Tohru excitedly "where have you been?"

"What do you mean where have I been? You didn't even know I was upstairs?"

"Sorry Kyo I didn't realize."

"No don't worry about it."

" oh right… Kyo this is Lily she's going to be staying with us for I little while. and lily this is Kyo he also lives here with me."

"Unfortunately." Said Yuki.

" YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH ME RAT BOY?"

"What an unusual question coming from you."

"OH THAT'S IT!"

"Wait!" they came to a stop " if you going to fight could you at least not do it in front of Lily?" Everyone's attentions went straight to Lily. The silent stares made her feel uncomfortable. With everyone's eyes on her she didn't know what do with her own eyes. She ended up staring into the floor.

"Sorry little one." Yuki broke the awkwardness. The little looked up at Yuki

"Yeah sorry." With both Yuki and Kyo apologizing she managed to show a small smile

"Umm… that's okay." Her face went a little pink, as if she was embarrassed for some reason.

"Alright then lets eat." Tohru said with her usual bright smile and in saying that, they did.


End file.
